chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kano Masahashi
Kano Masahashi (安藤 加納) is an evolved human and the youngest child of Ando and Kimiko Masahashi. Kano is mostly seen in the future along with his sister. He will live in New York in the future and work as in a gym as a fitness instructor. History Kano is the second child of Ando and Kimiko Masahashi. His childhood is presumed to be fairly normal and he is yet to manifest. Later in life, Kano will discover that he is an evolved human, and he will work in a gym as a fitness trainer since he believes that everyone should be healthy. In a trip to the future, a young Cody sees Kano, who agrees to keep his presence a secret when he discovers the boy hiding at his cousin Ishi's house. Evolved Human Abilities [[Metal Mimicry|'Metal Mimicry']] Kano is able to turn his body into organic steel. He is able to move faster in this form. The transformation is almost instant and allows him to use the steel skin as an armour. He can not change one part of his body into the organic steel skin, only the entirety. Kano has been able to put the steel skin under his body tissue in order to make his appearance normal yet physical attributes stronger. When he turns his body into steel he becomes stronger. He can lift heavier objects than usual and feels no pain from the lifting when he turns back to normal. His steel skin makes him invulnerable from most bodily harm. He feels less pain when hit by objects and when he falls or crashes. It makes it harder for him to get hurt and makes it harder for his steel body to get cut. He is also able to turn people into steel in order to protect them. He has to touch them in order to do this. [[Molecular Acceleration|'Molecular Acceleration']] This ability enables Kano to accelerate the speed at which molecules move. By doing so, Kano can cause fire, heat up objects, liquefy objects and even cause objects to implode. Kano is unable to manipulate molecules in other various ways and can only accelerate molecules. He is therefore unable to stop the effects of his acceleration of molecules. Hormonal Manipulation Kano is able to change hormones within his body and other people's bodies. He does not neccessarily have to physically touch them to do so but sometimes does use contact in order to get a stronger outcome. Controlling hormones allows Kano to control height slightly. It doesn't make a drastic change but he can make himself or others grow a few inches taller or shorter. Also, Kano can change the way he grows making him able to live longer. He can also make people have mood swings and become angry at each other for no apparent reason. Kano enjoys controlling people's hormones in order to cause physical attraction between others and to make others like him. Physical Appearance As a child, Kano is small and has chubby cheeks. He has dark hair and this will remain at the same colouring as he grows older. As he grows, he will learn how to use his abillity to change his appearance. It seems that Kano's skin colour will lighten up too as he ages.When Kano grows older he will become more muscular, due to his job and the amount of physical exercise it provides. He will be taller than both of his parents and willl grow more facial hair. Kano's eye colour is brown like both of his parents, and as well as this he has inherited his father's smile. Etymology The name Kano is of Japanese origin and has two meanings. The first is "one's masculine power, capability", which could be in reference to the fact that he is an evolved human and possesses abilities, in particular his first ability. It also could reference to his physical strength gained from his work. The second meaning is "God of waters". His surname is Japanese but its meaning is unknown. Category:Characters